Past Echoes Of Future Reflections
by HaloGatomon
Summary: Takes place in Mirai Trunks' timeline. When Trunks meets 3 young orphend kids and their legendary friend, his world is turned upside and he is sent hurtling into a new adventure with them. Can he handle it?


Disclaimer~I don't own DBZ! All I own are my made up characters, Kouraji, Fuifu, Sutaru and Sukidenseru.  
  
Author's Note~Well, I've done it. I've finally got the inspiration I need to write a fic that takes place in Mirai Trunks' timeline. It's continues on from where the series left off, after Mirai Trunks killed the Androids and Cell.  
This is dedicated to my hundreds of wonderful friends, I have too many to name them all individually but you know who you are.  
  
Summary~Takes place after Mirai Trunks destroys the Androids and Cell in his timeline. Trunks is helping to get life on Earth back to how it used to be, but is finding the past too hard to forget. Then one day, he meets three daring kids and their Alicorn(flying unicorn) friend and a before he knows it, he's rolled up in one massive adventure which takes him and his new friends into the far corners of space. Now they must work together to get back to Earth and stay alive from the dangers they face. Along the way they encounter new friends, old enemies and painful memories which bring the group together even closer and learn how each can help the other in more ways than one.  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Past Echoes Of Future Reflections  
  
  
"How can something so simple suddenly turn into something so complicated and deadly? As if I haven't had enough troubles on my mind already. I guess it doesn't matter, not now. My past is the past. My future will soon become everyone else's past. Who'd have thought I'd end up lost in space with a bunch of adventurous kids, an Alicorn and limitless dangers at every turn we take? It wasn't their fault, not really. I guess they just wanted to pay me back for saving their lives.  
We've worked so well together, considering the circumstances. I just can't believe that this is the end. We were so close to getting back to Earth, but now it's all over. I never would've imagined I would've died by burning to death in a star. I guess life ironic that way.   
I'm sorry Gohan. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep all of my promise; to help make a better future and to be there when the people of Earth needed me.   
I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I won't be there now, to comfort you and help you get your life back together, as I know you've helped me.  
Most of all, I'm sorry father. I'm sorry I couldn't reach your standards of a warrior. I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud."  
Trunks closed the screen down on the control panel as the ship blasted ever closer to the sun, Burakukendo. The baking heat was already unbearable and it was getting worse still. Trunks forced himself to stand up and walk across to the other side of the ship where the stairs where so he could get to the lower deck where the kids were. Each little step was agony. It was as if his muscles were freezing up on him and every time he moved, pain shot like bullets through out his entire body. Down on the lower deck, it was protected from extreme heat and pressure by extra shielding and that was the reason he sent the kids down there in the first place. Trunks felt as though his heart was going to burst under the immense pressure. He was forcing his lungs to heave for air and he felt one hundred times heavier. His legs suddenly gave way and he crashed into the floor with a sickening thud. He couldn't even cry out at the pain pulsating around his body. The pressure compressing his chest and the heat burning away at his skin, it was beyond anything that words could describe. He gritted his teeth together and began pulling himself towards the stairs of the lower deck. His vision turned blurry in seconds as scorching sweat drenched his face. His features twisted and contorted in the furious pain he was experiencing and it was all too much for him. Crumpled up against the railings of the stairs, he passed out taking his flickering life force with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes before this happened, the kids and their Alicorn friend were on the verge of unconscious. They're minds played back everything that had happened so far.  
"Kouraji, are you afraid?" Fuifu asked.  
"Yeah, I'm afraid." Kouraji replied.  
"Me too." Fuifu said.  
"I am too." Sutaru added.  
Sukidenseru, who was sitting next to Fuifu, neighed in agreement and rubbed her cheek against Fuifu's cheek.  
"This is all our fault." Fuifu said.  
"Yeah, if we hadn't have been playing on those old ruins then Trunks wouldn't have had to save us and we wouldn't be stuck here now about to burn to death." Sutaru said.  
"And we wouldn't be giving Trunks the same fate as us." Kouraji added.  
They all became silent at the mention of this.  
"At least…we'll see mom and dad again huh?" Kouraji said quetly.  
"Yeah, I guess that counts for something." Sutaru said.  
Tears slid down their red flushed cheeks. They slowly began to lose their grip of consciousness and within a few seconds they were all gone except for Sukidenseru who was determined to hold on a little longer.  
  
If this was the way fate worked, then it wasn't done with them yet as they would soon discover when they woke up…  
  
  
  
Wanna know what the hell is going on? Well start tuned for the next chapter where I shall reveal all! ^_^ 


End file.
